femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nia Jax (WWE)
Nia Jax is a professional wrestler competing in WWE, where she portrays a villainess. NXT After weeks of vignettes promoting her debut, Nia Jax made her official debut on the October 14, 2015 episode of NXT, competing against Evie. Nia laughed evilly at her opponent and talked trash to Evie and to the fans to establish herself as the villainess, before eventually defeating Evie. In the weeks that followed, the evil Nia picked up victories against Deonna Purrazzo and regular NXT Diva Carmella, doing so in dominant fashion. In November, Nia aligned herself with fellow villainess Eva Marie, which began when Nia was in Eva's corner during her NXT Women's Championship opportunity against Bayley. After Bayley defeated Eva Marie, Nia attacked Bayley, and was later named the #1 Contender for the title. Nia's title opportunity came at NXT Takeover: London on December 16, but she lost to Bayley via submission. Nia and Eva Marie continued feuding with Bayley and Carmella after the event; as the duo attacked Carmella after her title match against Bayley. On the February 24, 2016 episode of NXT, Nia and Eva Marie defeated Bayley and Carmella. Main Roster Nia was drafted to the Raw brand on July 19, and made her Raw debut six days later. She would defeat various jobbers in squash matches before engaging in a brief feud with Alicia Fox, which resulted in Nia defeating Alicia at Clash of Champions. Nia was part of the victorious Raw team at Survivor Series, and following the PPV, Nia began feuding with Sasha Banks. The feud began after TLC, when Nia attacked an injured Sasha on the first Raw after the PPV. After Sasha appeared and cost Nia in a #1 Contender's Match against Bayley, the two faced each other at the Royal Rumble. Nia defeated Sasha at the event, and did so again on the following night's Raw. Nia received her first opportunity at the Raw Women's Championship at WrestleMania 33 in a four way elimination match, but was eliminated by opponents Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha Banks. Nia spent the remainder of 2017 aligned with Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss, while also portraying the love interest of Enzo Amore until his release from WWE. On January 28, 2018, Nia participated in the first ever Women's Royal Rumble Match; entering at #22 and eliminating four women before being eliminated by six of the combatants. A month later at the Elimination Chamber PPV, Nia was defeated by the aforementioned Women's Royal Rumble winner, Asuka, thereby failing to be added to WrestleMania's Raw Women's Championship contest. However, Nia ended up challenging Alexa after a feud began that saw Alexa reveal to Mickie James that she had been using Nia, while also bashing her personality and appearance. Nia defeated Alexa at WrestleMania to capture the Raw Women's Championship, and successfully defended the title at Backlash on May 6. After only two months as a babyface against Alexa, Nia briefly turned heel on the May 28 episode of Raw, just two weeks after she challenged Ronda Rousey to a match for her title. After Ronda interrupted Nia's entrance to her match against Michelle Webb, Nia called out Ronda while demolishing her jobber opponent in the ring. She then ordered the referee to back away and instead allow Ronda to enter the ring, after which Nia laughed at Ronda and mocked her intimidation factor. Nia quickly regained her babyface persona a week later, and at Money In The Bank, she lost the title to Alexa Bliss, who cashed in her Women's Money In The Bank briefcase. After months out of the title picture, Nia won a battle royal at Evolution on October 28 to earn an opportunity at Ronda's Raw Women's Championship. Nia lastly eliminated her ally, Ember Moon, for the victory, leading to a pair of matches on back to back editions of Raw, with Nia winning both times. The first win came due to an apparent inadvertent distraction from Nia's real-life cousin, Tamina Snuka, who later appeared after Nia's second win and attacked Ember. Nia turned heel shortly afterwards and joined Tamina in attacking Ember, while also cementing a villainous alliance with Tamina. Gallery Nia Jax NXT Debut.jpg|The evil Nia Jax Nia vs Evie.png|Nia turning heel while facing Evie Eva Marie and Nia Jax.jpg|Nia Jax with her ally, the evil Eva Marie Nia Villainess.jpg|Nia embracing her heel persona while tormenting Carmella Nia Jax Death Stare.png|A close up of Nia Jax's death stare Evil Nia vs Bayley.png|The evil Nia in action against Bayley Nia Jax Bear Hug.jpg|Nia delivering a bear hug to Bayley Nia Jax WM.png|Nia's entrance at WrestleMania 33 22 - Nia Jax.jpg|Nia entering the Women's Royal Rumble Nia Villainess 2018.jpg|Nia's sinister expression during her 2018 heel turn Nia Heel Turn 2018.gif|Nia and Tamina attacking Ember Moon, turning Nia heel Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Sadist Category:Sports Category:Wrestling Heel